


Eat You Up

by Elpie (Horribibble)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Parent, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek might deny it with red-tipped ears, but he's a wonderful storyteller. </p><p>His little girl calls it magic. Stiles calls it love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).



> Inspired by Annabeth's ever-lovely daddy!fic.
> 
> They're so damn cute I just couldn't resist giving it a crack myself. 
> 
> Here's to Anna! 
> 
> Go check her out at [her tumblr.](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/)

            If you’d asked Stiles a few years ago what his idea of an ideal Saturday afternoon would be, it probably would have involved video games, junk food, maybe a bit of porn if he was feeling ambitious. None of it would involve venturing far from the couch.

            Technically, that hasn’t changed.

            Well, at least he’s not far off the mark. He leans in the doorway between the kitchen and the family room, stopped short before he could announce that the cookies were done. He watches, almost transfixed as Derek narrates one of Mona’s favorite stories.          

            It surprised him, at first, but Derek really is one of the best storytellers. He says that he got it from his father, and Stiles doesn’t doubt it. He’s too busy sinking in the rich depths and soft highs of his voice, aptly playing various beloved characters.

            Mona must have heard this story a thousand times, but her attention won’t stray for a second. What her father is doing for her right now is magic. He might deny it, might brush Stiles' compliments off with red-tipped ears, but the time he spends with her all bundled up on the couch is precious.

            Stiles can bloom one hundred flowers and charm the stripes off of any dozen bees, teach Mona any simple trick he likes, but this natural talent for stories is something he can never emulate. He knows that he and Mona both would crawl inside of Derek’s voice and _stay_ there if given the option.

            So he can’t help but smile and rest his head lightly against the frame. He studies his family closely as Derek approaches the ending.

            “Do you remember how it goes?"

            “Of  _course_ , Daddy!"

            “Well, you’ll have to help me. I’m not sure I remember."

            Mona rolls her eyes, and Stiles isn’t sure which of them she got it from. It’s probably a combination. “Red crawled into bed with her Gramma, but it wasn’t  _really_ her Gramma."

            “It wasn’t?" Derek looks surprisingly concerned.

            “No, Daddy. It was a woof."

            “A woof?" Derek grins.

            “Like  _us_ , Daddy, but not nice!"

            “Oh, that’s no good."

            “Uh uh. But Red saw he looked all weird and she said--"

            “Why, Grandma, what big eyes you have!"

             “Yes!" Mona cheers, as if her father is a particularly slow child finally catching on to some important concept.

            Good grief, if she grows up to be another Lydia, Stiles doesn’t know if the world can take it.

            Derek chuckles, voice low and rough, “The better to see you with, my dear."

            “And then…"

            “Why, Grandma, what big ears you have!"

            Mona reaches to paw at her father’s ear, and he nuzzles into her tiny, chubby palm.

            “The better to hear you with, my dear." He leans in, as if he’s about to impart some big secret. Mona  _loves_ those. She leans in, as if she has no idea what’s coming next.

            Derek whispers, “And, Grandma…what big teeth you have."

            Stiles shivers a little, watching his daughter’s eyes go wide and bright with excitement.

            “The better to  _eat_ you with, my dear!" Derek growls and tugs her in, arms full of flailing five-year-old, shrieking and laughing as he buries his face in her round little tummy. He makes playful howling, snarling noises, and pretends to eat her up.

            Once she’s calmed down just a little, he presses a big, wet kiss to her cheek and asks, “Did I do okay?"

            “You’re a star, Daddy!"

            And Derek grins so wide Stiles wonders if it hurts his face. He saunters over from the doorway, leaning over the back of the couch to properly survey the giggly twosome.

            A big, dark eyebrow wings up, and Stiles teases, “I’m just trying to figure out if that story is racist or speciesist."

            Derek sticks his tongue out at him.

            “Why, Derek, what a big tongue you have!"

            “The better to Equot; He looks down at his daughter, staring up at him with the bright stare of the blissfully unaware, “…lick the bowl…?"

            Mona’s eyes get even bigger, looking to Stiles as if he’s the second coming. “The _cookies_ are done?"

            “Mmhm." Stiles hums, “And you can have one right after dinner."

            “I’m gonna eat everything, Papa."

            “Not any Little Reds, I hope."

            “No, Papa. I’m a nice woof."

            “You get that from Daddy. Go wash up, baby girl."

            She’s quick to scramble from her father’s lap and do as she is asked. Derek levers himself up from the couch and knocks their foreheads together, just lightly.

            “Do you remember how to wash your hands, or…?"

            Derek nips at his nose. “I could eat you, you know. I’m not really all that nice."

            Stiles lets himself be pulled into a tight, nippy hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts?
> 
> Feels?
> 
> Seeking a friend for the end of the world?
> 
> Come visit me [here.](http://anabundanceofstilinskis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also--does anyone else see 'E's where symbols, quotations, etc. should be? 
> 
> Does anyone know how to solve this problem? I'd be much obliged.


End file.
